


С чего-то надо начинать

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tebtosca.livejournal.com">tebtosca</a><br/><b>Переводчик:</b> Вонг<br/><b>Бета:</b> bitterherb<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> винцест<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> секс-машина, наручники<br/><b>Таймлайн:</b> 8-й сезон<br/><b>Саммари:</b> случайно найденные сокровища оказались более полезными, чем Дин мог предположить</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чего-то надо начинать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking For a Place to Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678806) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



Начинается все вполне невинно.

Сэм по уши закопался в очередную книгу, и Дин лезет на стену от одного его вида. Бункер полон загадок, бесконечных потайных комнат и замаскированных дверей, которые открываются, только если знать, куда нажать. Естественно, Дину не сидится на месте.

Поначалу он почти не обращает внимания на кучу металлолома. Здесь столько антикварного мусора, что на мучительную секунду вспоминается авто-свалка Сингера до разрушения. Целая история, их общая история исчезла в одно мгновение. Новое убежище приобретает большую ценность при мысли, чем оно может стать для них – если вообще может.

Дин не любит надеяться – бессмысленно, с такой-то жизнью. Но ему вспоминается выражение лица Сэма, когда они впервые перешагнули порог бункера. Изумление. Потребность.

Ему шло.

В конце длинного коридора обнаруживается малюсенькая комнатка, а в ней – деревянный сундук, покрытый незнакомыми символами. Понадеявшись, что они не превратят его в кота или что похуже, Дин усаживается на пыльный пол и принимается изучать почти-сокровища.

Сверху лежат разнообразные детали. Одна выглядит частью печатного станка, другая – вероятно, от швейной машинки. Еще какие-то инструменты для работы по дереву – вдруг пригодятся.

Занять руки было бы неплохо. Дин может собрать сломанные части, заставить их снова работать.

В памяти вновь всплывает лицо Сэма. Дин улыбается.

Ему нравится чинить вещи.

Внимание привлекает следующий предмет. Он массивнее остальных и, похоже, цел. Размером с большую хлебницу, с длинным гладким металлическим стержнем, торчащим с одной стороны. С противоположной – подобие ручки, и когда Дин принимается ее вертеть, стержень ритмично скользит вперед-назад.

На осознание уходит добрая секунда.

– Черт возьми. Дедулины друзья знали толк в извращениях.

Дин фыркает, пытаясь сообразить, как рассказать брату о том, что нашел нечто, подозрительно смахивающее на раритетную секс-машину. Вряд ли «Эй, Сэмми, я обнаружил тайник извращенцев!» – нынче лучшее начало разговора.

Дин зависает, раздумывая: а что – лучшее? В последние несколько недель отношения наладились, но в глубине души все еще бродит неуверенность, и неясно, как с ней быть.

Он касается металла кончиками пальцев. Починить хочется.

Дин укладывает аппарат обратно в испещренную символами коробку, и, прежде чем направиться в гостиную к брату, проверяет, не вырос ли у него хвост. На всякий случай.

***

Собственная комната перестает вызывать восторг примерно полтора дня спустя.

Дин приклеивает на стену постер с «Металликой», и Сэм сообщает, что Генри cтыдился бы такого родственника. В отместку Дин поет «Enter Sandman» до тех пор, пока Сэм не нападает на него с подушкой. Лупит по голове, и они ржут так сильно, что Дин начинает задыхаться. Сэм, похоже, удивлен звуком собственного смеха и, остановившись, поднимает на Дина обалделый взгляд.

Хороший выдается день.

В отличие от ночи. Тишина давит, и Дину в своей комнате, наедине с постером «Металлики» и подушкой, больше не пахнущей Сэмом, кажется, будто земля остановилась.

Тишина в Аду означает ужас ожидания. Тишина Чистилища означает, что волки затаились в засаде. Тишина в мотельном номере означает, что брат не дышит в ухо, живой и здоровый.

Той ночью Дин не смыкает глаз.

***

Пока Сэм поглощает знания библиотеки, Дин перетаскивает деревянный сундук себе в комнату.

К счастью, отношения наладились, но паузы еще затягиваются и Дин заполняет их починкой разного барахла. Ему нравятся осязаемые предметы, они просты, а что просто – то хорошо.

На комоде в рядок выстроены блестящие металлические детали. Дин смотрит на себя в зеркало позади них и ощущает диковинную целостность. Помог спасти мир и лопается от гордости, починив швейную машинку.

Та штука, с рукояткой, по-прежнему в коробке. Но Дин хорошо знает: с глаз долой – не всегда из сердца вон.

Через неделю на обратном пути от Кевина с его отсутствием прогресса Дин отоваривается искусственным членом и клубничной смазкой. Изумленная продавщица уверяет: на вкус она, как пирог. Дин, почти не покраснев, в обязательном порядке подмигивает и выметается из магазина с неприметным черным пакетом в руках.

– Дорогая, я дома! – кричит он с порога бункера четырьмя часами позже. Спертый воздух удивительно пахнет домом.

– Долго ты, – сварливо отзывается Сэм, протягивая ему пиво и тарелку, содержимое которой выглядит вполне съедобно. 

– Спасибо, женушка, – ухмыляется Дин и падает в кресло. Сэм закатывает глаза, но отворачивается недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

***

Последний раз трахались наспех и жестко. Едва стянув джинсы на бедра, пачкая ботинки в грязи, смешивая слюну и пот на капоте Импалы. Сэм ткнулся губами Дину под ухо, одновременно говоря этим и «я люблю тебя», и «не умирай», и «все будет хорошо».

Затем они засунули головы в пасть льву, и все стало очень нехорошо.

Сэм сгорбился за столом, постукивает кончиком карандаша по розовой губе. Выражение лица спокойно, собранно, и хочется потрогать, проверить на ощупь. Поэтому Дин подходит и, перекинув ногу через колени охреневшего Сэма, садится на стол – и на старую как мир чудо-рукопись.

– Дин, – буркает Сэм, но Дин лишь запускает руки в длинные каштановые пряди и ждет, пока тот затихнет.

Волосы Дина до сих пор не высохли и пахнут сандалом. Он в спортивных штанах и носках, совсем открыт и беззащитен перед Сэмом – пары слов хватит, чтоб поразить в самое сердце.

– Дин, – повторяет Сэм, и в глазах его одновременно и надежда, и опаска.

Дин вжимается лицом в изгиб Сэмовой шеи.

– Пожалуйста.

Сэм кивает, прижавшись щекой к голове, и лишь выдохнув, Дин осознает, что задержал дыхание.

Они идут в комнату Дина. Вот теперь куда лучше: Сэм в его личном пространстве, оно одно на двоих, общий воздух, общий жар.

Последний год Дин мерз, невъебенно мерз, и сейчас, в домашней одежде рядом с братом неожиданно становится тепло, как давно уже не было.

– А это что за хрень? – ужасается Сэм, наконец заметив на краю кровати заводную хлебницу с торчащим сбоку ярко-розовым дилдо.

– Эй, Сэмми, я обнаружил тайник извращенцев! – ничего лучшего в голову так и не приходит. Стоит немалого труда не расхохотаться от обалдевшего вида Сэма.

Тот, однако, продолжает тормозить, приходится взять инициативу в свои руки. Дин выуживает из коробки у шкафа наручники и протягивает брату. Сэм вопросительно вздергивает брови.

– Хочу, чтобы ты помог ее опробовать, – выпаливает Дин. Сэм медленно опускает взгляд на наручники. – И чтобы я не мог тебе помешать.

Сэм втягивает воздух, и на мгновение Дин задумывается, не налажал ли капитально, не проебал ли хрупкое перемирие? Но ему спокойно здесь – в этой комнате, в этих носках, с этим человеком. Впервые за черт знает сколько времени под кроватью не прячутся монстры, и ему нужно, нужно ненадолго себя отпустить.

– Почему? – только и спрашивает Сэм. Если руки Дина и дрожат, то лишь самую малость. 

– Потому что я тебе доверяю.

К дальнейшему Дин оказывается не готов. Сэм набрасывается, обхватывает голову огромными ладонями, врывается языком в рот. Дин проглатывает удивленный возглас, позволяя кусать свои губы, вылизывать уголки рта.

Сэм отстраняется глотнуть воздуха, и Дин цепляется его за рубашку, не в силах отпустить, опасаясь, что тот уйдет.

– Я, я... – пытается сказать Сэм, наклоняется и целует истерзанные губы Дина, теперь мучительно нежно. – Я рад. Правда.

Он стягивает с Дина футболку, толкает его на матрас. Оглаживает руки, заставляя закинуть их за голову, к изголовью, и, наклонившись, ведет губами по бицепсу, по чувствительному изгибу до локтя. Затем, нависнув сверху, Сэм надевает наручники на запястья Дина.

От тихого щелчка Дин вздрагивает и выдыхает Сэму в ямку над ключицей, ощущая, как затуманивается разум. Отстранившись, Сэм разделывается с собственной рубашкой и теперь, стоит ему потянуться за поцелуем, они – кожа к коже, сердца бьются в одном ритме. Дин подставляется, впускает в рот, глубоко и влажно, чувствуя прикосновение рук к талии, к расслабленному животу.

В штанах твердо и тяжело, ткань натянута домиком; Сэм усаживается верхом на бедра Дина и прижимает его член ладонью. Давление одновременно успокаивает и сводит с ума, Сэм наклоняется лизнуть сосок, и Дин позволяет себе раствориться в мгновении.

Сэм слегка царапает грудь зубами, и Дин вздрагивает, отчего металл больно врезается в запястья. Сэм принимается вылизывать кожу прямо над сердцем, не прекращая мять член сквозь штаны, и Дину кажется, он вот-вот кончит в трусы, как подросток.

Похоже, он произносит это вслух, потому что вес исчезает, а Сэм, сволочь, фыркает. Спрашивает:

– Смазка?

Дин приоткрывает глаза, как раз чтобы увидеть, насколько расширены зрачки Сэма под стать темным низким нотам в голосе. Он кивает в сторону тюбика, лежащего возле машины, и Сэм, протянув за ним руку, не сдерживает смеха.

– «Клубничный восторг»?

– На вкус, как пирог! – пытается возразить Дин, но его затыкают очередным поцелуем.

Когда Сэм тянет его штаны вниз, Дин шипит, потому что резинка проезжается по твердому стволу. Наконец, высвобожденный член шлепает по животу. Сэм успокаивает поцелуями, прикусывает нижнюю губу и тянется помочь выпутаться из одежды.

Внезапно Сэм отстраняется и окидывает Дина взглядом – голого, раскрасневшегося, покрытого потом и с блестящим металлом вокруг запястий. От ощущения уязвимости, какой он не чувствовал даже в Чистилище, голова идет кругом.

Сэм медлит, и Дин не уверен – то ли потому что наслаждается моментом, то ли просто потому что может. Впрочем, не так уж и важно: прикосновение скользких пальцев в следующую секунду означает, что выбор сделан. Сэм выбирает Дина. Выбирает их.

– Ох уж твои игрушки, – бурчит Сэм и Дин улыбается, от того что кончик пластикового члена растягивает его широко, и от того что рядом – младший братишка, родной и любимый.

– Я не виноват, что я на все руки мастер, – отзывается Дин и сбивается на стон, когда Сэм, фыркнув, с ехидной ухмылкой прокручивает ручку.

– Я тебе покажу, на хрен, мастера, – в подтверждение своих слов Сэм оборачивает ладонь вокруг основания члена Дина и ведет вверх, выжимая каплю смазки.

– Хрен, да, хрен – это хорошо, – бормочет Дин, пытаясь приподнять бедра с подсунутой под них подушки, но пластиковый член неумолимо продолжает его трахать.

Дину приятно, его заполняет внутри, но нужная точка остается без внимания, и он принимается яростно извиваться. Неожиданно машина замирает, а искусственный член одним плавным движением выскальзывает из задницы с громким пошлым хлюпаньем. 

Дин всхлипывает, крутит бедрами, наручники лязгают о прутья и оставляют красные отметины на коже. Дин широко раскидывает ноги в ожидании, и Сэм въезжает внутрь, до конца, идеально заполняя. Так глубоко, чуть не до горла достает, и ничего другого и не нужно. Нафиг игрушки и прочую хрень, только Сэм и Дин, влажный звук соприкасающихся тел, и тесный клубок общих эмоций.

Сэм накрывает собой полностью, вжимает в матрас, окутывая теплом и запахом. Ногами Дин цепко держится за талию Сэма, и тот притискивается еще плотнее, выписывает бедрами восьмерки, трется прессом о член, а затем обхватывает ладонями его запястья поверх наручников.

Дин кончает лишь от трения, пульсирует, сжимаясь на Сэме настолько крепко, что, кажется, чувствует, как вытягивает из брата оргазм. Внутри становится влажно, скользко, и Дину слишком, ему чересчур. Он прижимается ртом к губам Сэма – не поцелуем, одним прикосновением. Его аж потряхивает.

Последним усилием Сэм с шипением отстраняется и падает рядом. Поворачивается, лаская Дина взглядом. На его лице вновь то самое выражение – изумления и жажды, – но теперь оно – заслуга Дина. А сам он, похоже – зеркальное отражение.

Дину нравится чинить вещи. Иногда правда он забывает, что в первую очередь стоило бы починить себя.

– Ну что, – говорит он, выровняв наконец дыхание. Мышцы горят от напряжения, но боль заставляет чувствовать себя живым. – Можем поставить какую-нибудь старомодную пластинку и потоптаться на месте, будет почти романтично.

Кровать вибрирует от низкого смеха Сэма. На бедро ложится теплая ладонь.

– Или в душ, Сэмми? О, я голосую за душ.

Им просто нужно с чего-то начать.


End file.
